


Build - a - Boyfriend

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, F/M, Jung Daehyun - Freeform, daehyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: What would you do if the perfect boyfriend you created through an app actually appeared at your door the next morning with breakfast?





	Build - a - Boyfriend

A gentle knock on your door rouses you from your position on the couch. Your dress from the night before is wrinkled, your makeup smudged, and your hair resembles something akin to a bird’s nest. A faint ache pounds from somewhere behind your eyes, but you realize that part of it comes from the much louder knock against the wood of your apartment door. Slowly you push yourself up into as straight of a sitting position as your queasy stomach can handle. You run your tongue along the inside of your mouth, trying to rid the feel of cotton, and do your best to straighten out your dress. There’s another quick rap of knuckles against wood and you mumble something that should have sounded like “Hang on” as you stand up and make your way to the source of your unwelcome alarm clock. With one final attempt of taming your hair, you unlock the door and pull it open to reveal a casually dressed man holding a tray of coffee in one hand and what you assume to be a bag of food in the other.

“Uh.” you start, doing your best to process through the thick fog in your brain who this stranger is, and what he’s doing waking you up so early. “Who are you?”

The man smiles brightly, his eyes squishing up into little crescents. “My name is Daehyun. I’m your boyfriend.”

“My what?” The statement is having a difficult time making its way through your muddled mind.

“Your boyfriend.” He repeats. You squint as you look him over. He’s handsome, charmingly so, with warm brown hair and sun-kissed skin, but, your boyfriend? No way. Just what exactly had happened last night?

“I think you’re at the wrong place.” You begin to close the door, but he sticks his foot out to push it back.

“You are ___, right?” he gives you another bright smile. You give a quick nod and that seems to be all the confirmation he needs. He squeezes past you and heads straight for the couch while you remain by the door, unsure of what to do next. Daehyun begins to unpack the food he brought and sets it on the table, the aromas of a hot breakfast and coffee drifting towards you. Throwing caution to the wind in favor of appeasing your grumbling stomach, you shut the door and walk over to join him on the couch. He indicates your share of the food before he takes a bite of his breakfast. You stare at him then at your food, opting for a piece of bacon. The two of you eat in silence for a few minutes until the greasy fuel has pushed most of the fog from your thoughts and your curiosity gets the better of you.

“So, how are you, my boyfriend? Did you ask me out last night or something?” You wait as he places his coffee down and wipes his mouth.

“You created me.” He states simply. You choke on a piece of bacon that had been in your mouth. Had your hangover not completely cleared yet, or were you losing your hearing? Did he really just say that you created him?

“I what?” you incredulously shout. Daehyun holds up his hands defensively.

“You used an app last night called “Build-a-Boyfriend” to create your ideal man. Me.” He explains calmly, “If you don’t believe me, check your email. You’ll have received a confirmation letter that has my name and picture included.” You lunge for your phone on the coffee table and open your email. Sure enough, right there at the top of your inbox, is a confirmation letter. You quickly open the email and scan over the contents, your eyes growing wider with each sentence you read. At the bottom of the letter, there is a name and a picture just as he had said. Jung Daehyun. You zoom in on his picture and hold up your phone next to his face. He gives you another sweet smile and your drop your phone into your lap. You wrack your brain trying to pull up any memories of the night before. Bits and pieces come flooding back to you; a conversation with your friends about this new dating app where you could fill out a survey and create your ideal boyfriend, you bumming off the club’s Wi-Fi to download the app, and filling out a survey, checking the qualities for a man that would only exist in romance movies and the dreams of single women.

You turn back to face Daehyun, disbelief and a slight mix of horror etched across your face. “No way. How? Do you really have all those ridiculously unachievable qualities that I checked?”

Daehyun grins and nods his head. “Every last one of them.” You sit in shock for a moment as all the information sinks in. On one hand, this could work out into a positive. The two of you could get along great and live happily-ever-after. On the other hand, he could be too perfect for someone like yourself who struggled to even put away clean laundry in a timely manner. You shivered at the thought of the pile of clean clothes that sat in a chair in the corner of your room. You couldn’t even remember the color of the chair. For some time you struggled internally with the pros and cons, Daehyun waiting patiently at your side, when you finally decided to hell with it all. It wouldn’t be so bad to see where this went. If you didn’t see the relationship working out you could just put him in a box and ship him back to wherever he came from.

“Alright,” you declare as you stand up, “if we’re going to really date, then I need two things first: a shower and another cup of coffee.”


End file.
